Jenny Brown
Jenny Brown'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0389127/ is a recurring character of Phineas and Ferb, and the older sister of Django Brown.User:Marekos1996/Dan Povenmire Correspondence With a history of participating in various protests along with an inherent desire for world peace, she can be characterized by her hippie-like nature. She seems to be a somewhat close friend of Candace as well as Stacy, having been seen hanging out with or conversing with them over the phone from time to time. Her mom has not been shown or mentioned in any episode. Present life Most of Jenny's present life remains obscure and she has rarely been seen over the course of the summer. What is known is that she lives with her brother Django and is the elder of two children of Beppo Brown. She first took an interest in Phineas and Ferb's activities when they built an artificial beach in their backyard and came over to spend the day there with Stacy ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). She appears to own and care for a dog with a resemblance to a Komondor. It is likely hers judging by a patch of fur resembling the daisy in her hair ("Misperceived Monotreme"). She played a role in the events of the second dimension Doofenshmirtz's invasion when she took control of the Candace Crusher to assist in defense against the attack (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Personality She appears to be somewhat of a hippie, based on her clothing and the Peace symbol she wears, along with her hope and desire for world peace ("Day of the Living Gelatin"). Jenny says she doesn't like persimmon ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). She likes pigeons and likes the idea of being Candace's best friend ("The Lemonade Stand"). Physical appearance Jenny has long brown hair decorated by a white daisy. Her usual clothing consists of a yellow turtleneck sweater, a red skirt decorated with wavy orange lines, yellow socks, sandals with orange straps and an orange Peace Sign necklace. Relationships Candace Flynn & Stacy Hirano Jenny is friends with Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano, but not much is known due to the fact that Jenny rarely appears on the show. Jenny calls Candace "Candy". She, along with Stacy, helped Candace try to bust the boys, but once again, unsuccessfully ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). According to Candace, Jenny has also expressed interest in being her best friend ("The Lemonade Stand"). Django Brown Not much is know about their relationship, but it has been confirmed that they are brother and sister. Background Information *Jenny is one of the only characters to rarely appear in the series. *She is named after series creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's daughter, Jenny. *Dan Povenmire revealed that she is the sister of Django Brown.Marekos1996/Dan Povenmire Correspondence on the Phineas and Ferb wiki *She is a playable character in the "Game Smash" game. *Jenny is one of the least interactive recurring characters in the series. *She goes to the dentist. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") *Starting from "Day of the Living Gelatin", Jenny's voice becomes different from her voice in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". *She doesn't like the color persimmon. ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *She sang twice, first in ''What Does He Want? from the extended edition of "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", and again in You're Goin' Down from "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". *"Candace Gets Busted" revealed that Jenny has a cousin named Sara. She is one of the three members of Jenny's family to appear, other than Django Brown and Beppo Brown. *"Thaddeus and Thor" and "Misperceived Monotreme" are the only two episodes that Jenny appears without Stacy. Though, she doesn't interact with Candace in both of these episodes. *She can drive a monster truck. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Jenny is the only girl, in Candace's friendship group, that doesn't have a canon-love interest so far. *She is voiced by Alyson Stoner, who also does the voice of the main character, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in the series. *Jenny is mostly credited as '''Additional voices in episodes that she appear and speak in. *It's unknown whether Jenny might re-appear in the series or not. Despite this, her voice actress mostly voices Isabella, a character who appears in over 75% of all episodes, but rarely Jenny. *She is similar to Cadpig from 101 Dalmatians: The Series in two ways: **They are both hippie-like in personality. **They are both shorter than the others about their age. Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" (First appearance) *"Journey to the Center of Candace" (Voice only) *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" (Cameo) *"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" *"Tip of the Day" (Mentioned) *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Thaddeus and Thor" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" (Appeared in Extended Version) *"Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"The Doof Side of the Moon" (Mentioned) *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Candace Gets Busted" *"Misperceived Monotreme" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Lotsa Latkes" (Mentioned) See also *Candace Flynn *Stacy Hirano *Jeremy Johnson Gallery Candace Gets Busted (1).jpg Candace Gets Busted (2).jpg Candace Gets Busted (3).jpg Jenny_Monster_Truck_A2SD.JPG Candace,_Stacy_and_Jenny_singing.jpg Jenny_a.jpg Jenny_in_beachwear.jpg Jenny_snapshot.png Jenny_s_60s.jpg Jenny.png|promotional artwork image of Jenny ThePhineasAndFerb-Busters.png Candace Gets Busted (4).jpg Candace Gets Busted (5).jpg Day of the Living Gelatin.jpg Stacy Candace and Jenny You're Going Down.jpg Jenny dog.jpg JennyInTears.png Summer Belongs to you (2).jpg Summer Belongs to you (5).jpg Summer Belongs to you (7).jpg SBTY_Closing_Cast_Shot.jpg Stacy_and_Jenny_ask_what_he_wants.JPG Candace's Party.JPG References es:Jenny (Phineas and Ferb) Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters Category:Daughters Category:Siblings Category:Heroines Category:Caucasian-American characters